Stuck in an Elevator - and their love life
by Makio.NATSU
Summary: Tsuna and Gokudera gets stuck in an elevator. Then they make up. And make out. Gokutsuna. GokuderaxTsuna


"Are you fucking serious?"

Tsunayoshi could hear the anger resonating out of his ex-boyfriend's voice, and cringed at the seriousness.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He whimpered, and cowered to the back of the elevator. "I-I'm really s-sorry…!"

"Oh, just shut up!" The said ex-boyfriend crossed his arms over his chest, and scowled. "I can't call a damn person because of the damn phone!"

Tsuna was really frightened right now. Honestly, it hadn't been long since they just broke up, just a week ago, but the breakup had beaten every sense of stress and depression out of Tsuna. He still loved his ex-boyfriend, and found it that they broke up over a stupid reason.

Tsuna started tearing up, and slid to the ground of the elevator. Covering his face with his hands, he sobbed into his gloved fingers. He wasn't crying over being stuck in an elevator, but just seeing his ex's face wanted him to burst into tears.

Tsuna heard Gokudera sigh. Hearing his voice (not in angry mode) had made him want to tear up more, but he held them in.

"S-Sorry. I d-don't have my p-phone with m-me," Tsuna cries.

"I know. You never carry your phone to work." Gokudera squatted down opposite of Tsuna, and looked up to the lights. "We'll just have to wait."

Tsuna shut his eyes, and started counting in Italian. This would not have happened if his dad begged him to substitute for him today, and he would not have seen Gokudera's face. Tsuna snuck a glance at Gokudera.

His beautiful silver hair illuminated in the lights, and his green eyes that used to shine, were dull.

"Tenth."

"H-Hayato."

"Are you angry?" He asked.

Tsuna looked up from his crying position, and mustered all his courage to smile at him, but it turned out to be an awkward, crying, sad smile. "Why would I be?" Tsuna started tearing up again once he saw that Gokudera was looking at him with no emotion. "Why would I be?" He murmured.

Gokudera wanted to speak up, wanted to say that he was sorry and that he loved Tsuna, but the words got stuck in his throat. The only reason they fought was because Tsuna, being the tenth boss, had to come back late, leaving Gokudera impatient and angry. And then Tsuna came back all drunk, and he started babbling about how someone invited him to drink.

Gokudera was furious that he didn't come straight home, and the next morning they broke up. Tsuna was crying, and Gokudera had went back to the way he was before he met the Tenth.

Cold, and heartless.

"Look—"

"H-Hey—"

They both looked at each other, and looked away.

"Sorry, you can—"They said in unison.

Everything felt silent, and neither talked. Tsuna was thinking about what to say, and Gokudera was busy looking at Tsuna's cute appearance, his messy brown hair, and his shining brown eyes. He didn't look anything like a mafia boss, but his right-handed man knew better. Not that he was his right-handed man anymore.

"Tenth, I still—"Gokudera started.

"Tsuna is fine, now." Tsuna smiled, this time happy that they were actually striking a conversation.

"Then, Tsuna – Tsuna-sama. That day, I was overreacting, because you didn't come home as soon as your job ended and I was angry that you were out drinking and not with me. Plus, you didn't even say a sorry the next morning, and the day just went on like usual and I was so fucking annoyed that you didn't seem to care about our relationship –"

Tsuna burst into shaky laughter, and Gokudera, realizing that he was rambling, blushed deeply.

"Wait, I care about us!" Tsuna suddenly burst. "I was talking to my colleague about your birthday, and the waiter just bought me something really heavy!"

My Birthday, Gokudera thought.

"Right, my birthday's today!" He shouts.

"I was thinking of what to get you, and I got drunk!" Tsuna shouts, laughing now.

"I love you more than anything here!" Tsuna said, and rushed up to hug Gokudera. "Oh, gosh, you smell so good, Hayato."

"You smell like you haven't showered for months, Tenth!" Gokudera laughs. "I missed you so much, Tenth. I'm so sorry…"

"Happy birthday."

And the past disappeared into thin air when their lips made contact.

Fireman PoV

"We're here to save you!" I shout, and freeze when I see the two people in the elevator. "And never mind. I'll leave you guys to do what you were doing."


End file.
